Te revoir
by Gravity of hearts
Summary: Une autre fin pour Advent Children. Zack X Cloud Corrigé.


**Updating and corrected**

**Published: 4-21-08**

**Auteur : Nema /Gravity f hearts**

**Beta : Jugement**

**Gros merci à ma Beta et amie pour son travail ! ;) Je t'aimeuh !**

* * *

**Te revoir...**

Tout était fini... Il avait détruit Sephiroth et les Geostigmates avaient disparues. Cloud se tenait dans l'eau miraculeuse jusqu'à la taille, entouré de tous les orphelins qui riaient en jouant. Ses amis se tenaient face a lui, soulagés de le revoir vivant. Il sentait le regard de Tifa sur lui. Il leur sourit, heureux lui aussi de s'être débarrassé de son pire ennemi, pourtant son sourire se figea. Derrière ses alliés, dans une forte lumière blanche se tenait Aerith, agenouillée. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire, mais il ne la vit pas. Son regard concentré sur l'autre personne présente, appuyée contre l'entre de l'église. Le cœur du blond se serra, il avait l'impression qu'il se déchirait. Non... Pas lui, pas ici, alors qu'il avait réussit a oublier la douleur de sa mort, la sensation de froid que lui avait laissé sa disparition... Pourtant c'était bien lui... Cloud sentit tous les regards sur lui lorsqu'il sentit un larme couler sur sa joue... Il ne devait pas leur montrer ses faiblesses mais a cet instant, il avait tous oublié il n'y avait que cette silhouette si familière qui lui fit un signe avant de se retourner... Cloud tremblait, une profonde douleur avait élu domicile dans sa poitrine, il entendit vaguement les questions des ses amis, il repoussa les enfants qui le tenaient par le bras.

-Zack!

Il vit le brun se figer, dans un élan de désespoir, Cloud bouscula Tifa et les autres pour avancer vers son ami disparu, vers la personne qui était la cause de toutes ses souffrances. La brune le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Elle savait qui était Zack, mais elle savait aussi qu'il était mort... pour Cloud... Ils s'étaient tous tournés vers la porte de l'église, la où le blond accourait.

À bout de souffle comme s'il avait parcouru des kilomètres, Cloud arriva près du brun, qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

-Zack...

Les joues inondées de larmes, il avança une main tremblante vers le dos de son meilleur ami, comme pour se persuader que ce n'était qu'une illusion créée par sa douleur. Pourtant ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tissu. Il sentit le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène se raidir. Lentement, Cloud passa ses bras autour de sa taille, se serrant contre ce corps si chaud qu'il avait tenu glacé dans ses bras... Il s'accrochait désespérément a lui... Doucement, il sentit le brun se tourner vers lui...

-Cloud...

Cette voix... tant désirée, tant rêvée... Le blond fut secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, son cœur lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Il se serrait encore plus contre Zack, voulant le garder à lui pour toujours... Lentement, il sentit le bras musclé de son ami se refermer sur lui... Un halo de lumière les entoura et tous purent voir les deux jeunes hommes enlacés.

Tifa poussa un cri de surprise avant de vouloir se rapprocher mais Barret la retint par le bras.

-Mais...

-Laisse-le.

-Aerith !

Marlène avait vu la jeune femme. Elle tenta de se jeter sur elle, mais elle passa au travers. La jeune marchande de fleurs lui lança un regard d'excuse mais reporta vite son attention sur les deux jeunes hommes. Cloud laissant aller ses larmes contre le torse de son meilleur ami tandis que ce dernier, les yeux brillants, le serrait fermement contre lui.

-Cloud...

-S'il te plait... Juste un peu...

Le blond leva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui bleu nuit de Zack. Ce dernier ne supporta pas les yeux, remplis de tristesse et de désespoir, de son meilleur ami. Il se pencha lentement vers lui et effleura lentement ses lèvres. Cloud répondit désespérément a cette invitation muette. Zack posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec la même détresse... Il lui avait tellement manqué... Il l'avait vu se torturer l'esprit... Il avait perçu ses cris, ses appels, ses cauchemars et ses souffrances.

Les enfants les fixaient avec émerveillement tandis que ses amis ne savaient pas quoi penser. La brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui... Elle était certaine de lui avoir fait oublier son meilleur ami. « Son meilleur ami... » Hum... Elle s'était complètement trompée... Et maintenant, elle en avait la preuve. Cloud n'avait jamais considéré Zack comme son meilleur ami... C'était bien plus que ça... Elle comprit alors que les rôles étaient inversés, s'était elle, la meilleure amie... Les larmes lui vinrent et elle appela le blond , la voix brisée :

-Cloud !

Elle voulut s'avancer vers lui mais Aerith se mit devant.

-Non, Tifa... Laisse-le.

Le cœur brisé, la brune s'exclama:

-Le laisser ?? Alors, que... Alors que moi, je...

La Cetras sourit tendrement à son amie.

-Je sais Tifa. Je sais... Mais Cloud a trop souffert... C'est à lui de choisir... À lui...

-À lui de... choisir...?

-Oui...

Marlène, qui voyait Tifa pleurer, s'était approchée et demanda :

-Mais... Dit Aerith... C'est pas ton petit-ami ?

La jeune femme regarda la fillette avec attendrissement.

-Hum. Je pense qu'il aime Cloud bien plus que moi.

-Oh... Mais... Tu n'est pas jalouse?

-Hum. Bien sur que non. Je les aime bien trop pour ça...

Durant ce temps, les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient encore. Zack serrait toujours Cloud contre lui, atténuant ses tremblements. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, le plus âgé essuya les larmes de son cadet. Ce dernier le fixa avant de murmurer avec douleur.

-Ne m'abandonne plus...

-Cloud...

-S'il-te-plaît...

-Cloud, tu sais que je dois repartir...

-Non...

-Cloud...

-Laisse-moi venir avec toi...

Le cœur du brun se serra brusquement. Non... Bien qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter, il ne pouvait pas le laisser venir... Non...

-Souviens-toi de te promesse, Cloud...

-Je n'ai jamais pu la tenir...

-Tu dois vivre pour moi, Cloud...

-Et pour qui dois-je mourir...?

Les larmes revinrent... Cloud s'était décidé... Il ne laisserait pas le brun l'abandonner... Plus jamais... Lorsqu'il sentit la main de ce dernier sur sa joue, il frissonna...

-Je ne te laisserai pas repartir...

-Cloud...

-Ou alors je te suivrais...

Les traits de Zack se durcirent.

-Non !

Il releva le visage du blond vers lui.

-Jamais tu m'entends ! Tu es vivant Cloud ! Vivant ! Profites-en !

-... Tu ne comprends donc pas...

En effet Zack ne comprenait pas.

-Quoi donc Cloud ?

-Je ne suis pas vivant... si je ne suis pas avec toi...

Il avait dit ceci distinctement... Tous l'entendirent. Les sanglots de son amie d'enfance se tarirent. Elle avait enfin compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien pour lui... Youffie rougit sous ces paroles, Cid en eu les larmes aux yeux, Barret détourna la tête... Et Aerith sourit. Ils avaient tous compris l'ampleur des sentiments du blond... Ainsi que pourquoi il était si inexpressif, toujours si triste...

Zack lui-même ne su quoi répondre. Il avait tellement mal... Le blond avait toujours était tout pour lui... Il en avait même donné sa vie pour le sauver... Alors il ne voulait pas qu'il se sacrifie pour être avec lui... Pourtant...Pourtant, son cœur lui hurlait de ne plus jamais le lâcher, de l'embrasser passionnément, ici et de rester pour toujours avec lui... La personne la plus chère a son cœur.

-Cloud...

Pourquoi... Pourquoi le destin avait-il été si cruel envers eux...? Il aurait juste voulu vivre avec celui qu'il aimait... Rien de plus et pourtant l'un d'eux avait du mourir. Zack avait décidé que se serait lui... De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu survivre sans Cloud... Il n'aurait pas été si courageux que lui... Il n'aurait pas arrêté Sephiroth, il l'aurait suivit, sans se soucier du monde. Par lâcheté mais surtout par amour...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le beau regard bleu ciel du blond fixer avec obstination son épée... C'est lorsqu'il sentit son ami se dégager de son étreinte qu'il revint a la réalité, juste à temps pour le voir se saisir de son arme... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que le brun l'avait de nouveau emprisonné dans ses bras.

-Ne fait pas ça Cloud...

Le blond lui sourit.

-Trop tard.

Il se retourna vers ses amis et murmura :

-Adieu... et merci...

Et il colla ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami. Ils virent tous avec horreur la matéria poison dans sa main. Marlène et les autres enfants crièrent lorsqu'ils virent le jeune homme s'effondrer dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Tifa voulu une nouvelle fois se jeter sur lui mais Aerith la re-arrêta.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amie. Il a fait son choix. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi.

-Cloud...

-Ne pleure pas. Pense qu'il sera heureux.

-Mais...

-Regarde.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Zack, qui fixait le corps inerte de son meilleur ami avec un mélange de détresse sans nom et de joie. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'un halo de lumière l'entoura. Il vit alors les deux magnifiques yeux de Cloud le fixer avec amour.

-Zack... Je suis...mort ?

Son ami hocha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Toutes mes condoléances.

Il éclata de rire et se releva sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis. Mais ils ne firent pas attention a eux.

Main dans la main, ils franchirent les portes de l'église en ruines. Dans la lumière éclatante.

Aerith déclara en s'avançant elle aussi vers la sortie :

-Ils ont tout les deux du faire un choix. Zack, il y a très longtemps. Et maintenant Cloud... Adieu mes amis. Nous ne vous oublieront jamais...

Et avant même qu'ils n'aient pu dire quelque chose, elle disparut à son tour...

_**The end.**_

* * *

Jugement :

_**Et ben voilà, Nema est une psychopathe qui aime le yaoi et qui aime faire souffrir ses personnages ! Et je suis trop fière de corriger ses fics !!! MWHAHAHA YAOI POWAAA !**_

_**~~(°3°)~~**_

Nema:

**_X) le retour du poulpe ! Merci pour ta Beta ;) Grooos smack !_**

**_Et merci d'avoir lu (re ?) ^.^_**

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
